Jonas Brothers Book Ch2 The final goodbye
by Sabin679
Summary: Srry I just noticed the 2 books were exactly the same. heres the real one


Many things have been happening when I was gone. Nick and Joe got into a fight, Kevin wants to quit the band, at they're last concert Kevin sang Nick's parts and they got booed at! And last Nick and Miley pretty much hate each other. TOO MUCH STUFF!!

Joe won't talk to Nick, Kevin won't talk to Joe and Nick won't talk to Kevin. They just about hate each other too! Every time they see each other they... fight! Taylor came to Joe, kissed him on the cheek and asked, ''Why are you guys so mad at each other?'' Joe didn't anwser anything she would ask about the band. The Jonas Brothers were pretty much broken up but they still had concerts. But Nick wouldn't come. Don't you remember... he quit. Now all he does is be in his room, writing a song that tended to like a lot.

Miley still being miserable about the break up she also wrote a song. (Miley sings)

I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning and played are song  
And throwing my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember the simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

You remember the simple things  
We talked 'til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
Ooh, goodbye

Miley is done singing with tears on her eyes as she lays down in bed.

She hated singing that song but she just felt that she had to. She didn't know why... she just needed to. She wished that Nick will take her back but he won't.

Also with Nick, he's making a song about miley and their relationship but he won't test the song out until it's finished. I dont know why. But i think he is heart broken too.

So here's an explanation if you need one, Miley wants Nick to take her back but she thinks that he will break her heart again. As for Nick, he wants Miley to take him back but he thinks that miley will break his heart. So long story short they both take each other back but they dont know that.

The last Jonas Brothers concert is almost here and Nick will preform his song that he's writing. So far he wrote 4 new songs. He's got a lot of time on him. Miley finally came to Nick's house and the sang a duet together.

(Miley)I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed(both)  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember those simple things(Nick)  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning and played are song(Nick)  
And throwing my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed(Miley)  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember the simple things(Miley)  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up(Miley)  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed(Both)  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

You remember the simple things(Both)  
We talked 'til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
Ooh, goodbye

They hug and kiss each other many times while crying. They said they're final goodbye as Nick said also crying."So, this is end." Miley anwsered while also crying. "Yes, i guess it is the end." But they couldn't let go. They needed each other. They couldn't see the end. They don't want to see the end. They're scared to see the end. But they had to. There can be nothing done to fix this. Nothing at all. It's the end.

Miley leaves with a final goodbye crying and nick is laying on his couch in the livingroom watching T.V and also putting his finishing touches in his lyrics. After about 20 minutes he showed the lyrics to Kevin and Joe. They both said that's the final song for our last concert. Nick smiled and couldn't wait to preform his song.


End file.
